


Remember

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: like really hes an oc but still, sortof 1p america - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: William has trouble remembering everything but him





	

William could not remember the many years he had lived. He knew not how he was made, who he socialized with, nor how he came to be known as William but, he could remember him.   
William remembered every waking moment with him; the way the others blue eyes would scrunch up when he smiles or the way he'd smile and patiently explain something when William didn't understand. He couldn't forget the way the other felt on top of him when they cuddled on the couch, his hand in the short dark locks as the man rested his cheek on williams chest. He didn't want to.  
He never wanted to forget taking him to his favourite camping spot and staring up at the stars nor his laugh when they splashed in the creek.   
He wanted to hold onto the memories he held of the man forever, even the time he showed up drunk and insisted on sleeping in nothing while William pleaded for him to at least keep his underwear on.   
He especially wanted to remember every time the human said he loved him and every time his request for a kiss was granted. He wanted to remember the way he smelled like a sun shower on a summer day and how he made everything feel right. He wanted to remember the way their hands fit perfectly together and how he grew to enjoy the other simply applying sunscreen to him on their adventures to the pool. He wanted to keep every single memory close including when the man told him he loved another and that he was sorry.   
William couldn't remember much about his time on this planet but he could remember Alfred.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a roleplay


End file.
